little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony helps Gadget
On shore, under his castle, Tony played the same song Gadget sang to him on his clarinet, Ray lay nearby as Tony played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Tony started walking around, getting Ray's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Tony?" asked the firefly. "That voice." Tony said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Ray, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Ray. Where could she be?" Not far away, Gadget and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Cody, Edmond, and Timon were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Gadget started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and tail and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a paw and three toes (rodent characters have four fingers on their hands). She waved her foot and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and a tail and being a normal mouse. As she marveled at her new legs, Jiminy flew overhead and landed on Gadget's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Gadget shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Jiminy thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Gadget didn’t respond, but smirked at Jiminy, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Gadget shook her leg to get Jiminy to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Timon. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT!" Timon shouted. Finally, Jiminy jumped up, seeing Gadget's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the evil cat woman and got legs and a tail." Timon explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Jiminy had flown and sat on a rock by the meerkat. "I knew that." While Gadget attempted to stand, Cody and Edmond explained to Jiminy what was going to happen. "Gadget's been turned into a normal mouse." said Cody. "She's gotta make the Italian boy mouse fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Edmond. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Timon. Gadget managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Cody, Edmond, Timon, and Jiminy wet and causing Jiminy to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Gadget's golden-blonde hair. Timon got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs and a tail. On normal mouse legs with a normal mouse tail! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a meerkat, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the boy and kitten. Other than Timon's frantic yelling, Gadget was getting up and getting the seaweed off of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Timon starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Gadget didn't want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Dijon. Timon carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that cat woman to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Timon's hope for Gadget started fading away when he saw Gadget's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Gadget would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Dijon's anger, Timon finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that mouse." Gadget smiled and kissed the meerkat before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Jiminy came across what appeared to be a blue Hawaiian dress (similar to Queen Lahwhinie's dress), four red bracelets, and a yellow lei. Jiminy grabbed the dress, bracelets, and lei. "Now, Gadget, I'm tellin' ya," said the cricket, "If you wanna be a normal mouse, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Gadget's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Tony continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Ray detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Tony to follow him. "Tony, look!" cried the firefly. Tony looked stunned. "Ray? Huh . . . what," Ray just happily started running ahead of Tony. The Italian boy mouse saw his pet firefly rush off. "Ray!" Back with Gadget's friends, they managed to dress Gadget up in the blue dress, red bracelets, and yellow lei over her lavender shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first normal mouse clothes. Jiminy gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Cody and Edmond agreed. But Timon felt skeptical about the dress, bracelets, and lei. "The American girl mouse must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Ray's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Ray flying towards them. Cody and Edmond yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Jiminy flew off, and Timon, knowing that Gadget would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Gadget tried getting away from Ray. But the hyper firefly kept intercepting her at every turn. Gadget got on a small boulder at the beach as Ray kissed her face. "Ray!" Tony called from a distance. Ray stopped licking Gadget, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Gadget to smile at the firefly. "Ray!" Tony called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Ray down. "Quiet, Ray! What's gotten into you fella?" As Tony petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed A sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Ray said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Tony, as he approached the American girl mouse. Gadget tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Tony, as he playfully ruffled Ray's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Tony stopped talking and stared at Gadget, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Gadget smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Tony said skeptically, "Have we met?" Gadget nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the American girl mouse I was talking to you about earlier!" Ray cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Tony. "We have met?" asked Tony, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Ray turned to Gadget with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Gadget tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Tony asked, "What is it?" Gadget patted on her throat and showed Tony her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Gadget shook her head sadly. This caused Tony to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Ray rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Gadget is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Gadget did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Gadget thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Tony tried to figure out what Gadget was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Gadget tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Tony, as he caught Gadget in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the Italian boy mouse, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Tony put Gadget's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Cody, Edmond, and Jiminy smiled at her and wished her good luck. Tony guided Gadget toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Tony was patient and made sure Gadget did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Tony's castle. Later in the day, Gadget was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Gadget up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Gadget played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a light brown female adult mouse with peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, curvy pink ears, a pink nose, small whiskers, a white bucktooth, blue eyes, wearing only a red tattered cape. Her name was Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby, the castle maid and Basil's wife. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Gadget cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Mrs. Brisby, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Timon, who was hiding in Gadget's dress, peeked out, but saw Mrs. Brisby overhead, taking the dress and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress was put in large tub, and Queen Mousetoria, Auntie Shrew, and Mrs. Judson helped wash them. Unfortunately, Timon was still stuck in the dress, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Mousetoria said, beginning to talk. "No!" the Shrew exclaimed. Mousetoria washed the dress, causing Timon to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Tina says she's a princess, but since when has Tina ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl mouse shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Timon. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Mousetoria, as she took the dress and hung it on a clothesline, "If Tony's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the dress was hung from the clothesline, it was moved towards the nearby castle. Timon jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Timon started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried meerkats on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Timon to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:Spin-offs